


"Let me take care of you."

by shiningsparkle



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: You were here.You cared about him.You would show him he could rely on you and you would take care of him and take that feeling of loneliness away from him.





	"Let me take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiveTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/gifts).



> Hello~
> 
> little surprise but a new smut fic from me~
> 
> I read a V/Reader request on tumblr recently by @one-equal-temper which gave me the idea for this fic (thank you so much for allowing me to use that idea! <3)
> 
> Just thinking about taking care of V in every way is simply everything. To make him feel loved and safe is just such a wonderful concept, I couldn't help but write something.  
> And I haven't written a full smut fic in quite some time, so here we are <3
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! I hope you like it <3

When you finally heard the door to your apartment opening you almost sighed in relief. You knew he would be coming home late today, he told you so before, but it didn’t stop you from worrying. The sun has gone down long ago already and since you couldn’t reach him on the phone you had no idea where he was or how long he would still need to come home.

You stood up from the couch and walked to the door, a smile on your face, but when you reached the door the smile slowly faltered.

V stood in the corridor, leaning his cane on the wall and slowly stepping out of his sandals. He looked at you out of exhausted, tired eyes, that smile on his face at seeing you even looked like it took an effort to make it appear on his lips. The dark rings under his eyes seemed deeper than usual, his shoulders were slumped, his posture was weary. Whatever happened during this mission must have been draining.

“Welcome home.”, you whispered and you pressed a kiss to his cheek. You very well noticed how he closed his eyes for just a moment, leaning into that tender, short gesture, a sense of ease settling over him which left as soon as the gesture ended. 

“Thank you.” 

“Are you hungry?”, you asked. He stared at your for a moment as if he had to think about this but ultimately he nodded slowly.

You smiled at him, sympathy and warmth burning in your eyes as you took his hand, squeezed it comfortingly before you led him into the kitchen. You knew he wouldn’t be home for dinner time, so you ate by yourself like he told you. But you also knew that he wouldn’t be eating while he was gone and given how he ate far too little anyway, you wouldn’t let him go to bed without having eaten something nice. 

Yes, they were only leftovers heated up in the microwave, but they still tasted great, and you made it freshly just a few hours ago. You joined V while he was eating. You didn’t talk a lot, you really didn’t wanna disturb him while eating. He looked like he tried to hold himself back from just shoving the food down his throat. A sad glance settled in your eyes. You wondered what happened during the mission that drained him so much, that he was so tense, so exhausted, so hungry; it made you want to wrap your arms around him and just tell him that it would be okay, that he can rest now, that you will take care of him.

“That was delicious, thank you, dear.”, he said quietly, almost bashful, as if apologizing for eating faster and more frantic than normally. You smiled, took the dishes and put them into the dishwasher. V rose slowly from his chair, running a hand along his face, only lowering it once he felt your arms wrap around him.

He sighed against your hair, pressing his face against it and taking in your scent, he laid his arms gently around your body, keeping you pressed close to him. You wanted to tell him something, something that would take the weariness away from him, something that would take the strain off his body, but you had a feeling this wasn’t just about him needing some rest. This seemed deeper.

“What happened, V?”, you dared to ask him, looking up at him, though still embracing. He exhaled deeply, looking to the side and avoiding the eye contact.

“This was my mission. My duty and… nothing unusual. Hunt that demon and get the paycheck from the client… But… there were so many people. It just got real so fast. They relied on me… They saw the demon and relied on me to protect and save them and to kill it.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose as you could see how the images of the mission earlier flashed through his mind.

“Some got hurt… no one died, but… all of this was my responsibility.”, he sighed, exasperation evident in the gesture. You cupped his cheek in your hand.

“You did great. It was a success, wasn’t it?”, you said to him, smiling and stroking his cheek with your thumb. He leaned into your hand again, closing his eyes. You’ve never heard him speak so exhausted. He was always so composed, every word seemed well and long chosen before it left his lips. But now… he was just speaking his mind, no deeper thought, no moment to consider his words...

“Yes. This is just… I am uncertain what it is.”, V released the embrace, withdrawing from your touch. Your smile got smaller. He shook his head for a moment.

What was going on? He seemed… stressed. Something was bothering him, something that he himself couldn’t quite identify but something that wore him down…

“I will take a shower.”

You just nodded, not offering to help him. He seemed as if he needed a minute to himself. Instead you sat down at the kitchen table, thinking about what he told you just now.

Since he joined Nero with his demon hunting business he usually got missions like this. To kill a demon. But from what you knew it usually never included a crowd of civilians. You assumed it was just a coincidence, that the demon seeked out a crowded place to hide or to actively put people’s lives at risk. And if something like that happened it would be on V to make sure these people wouldn’t get hurt or even die. Of course such a responsibility would weigh heavy on anyone’s shoulders.

_“I wanted to be protected… and loved.”_

You would never forget these words of that fateful day. Those words that pulled at your heart whenever you thought about them…

But remembering them now made you realize something… Maybe… just maybe that was what was bothering him. You knew that even with you around now that the solitude of his life until this point was still a heavy burden on his shoulders he only slowly was able to put off. Having to face this situation today, people relying on him for protection, people being scared and holding him responsible for their survival, but no one really caring about him and his fate in this battle… of course it would drag him down.

You sighed, burying your face in your hands, trying desperately not to tear up. You shedding tears for him was probably the last thing he would want to see right now. You took a deep breath, trying to calm your heart and mind.

You were here. You cared about him. You would show him he could rely on you, you would take care of him and take that feeling of loneliness and vulnerability away from him.

V came out of the bathroom after a little while, hair still a bit damp, only wearing his pants, and he tried to give you a small smile. You reciprocated it, smiling slightly and getting up from the chair again.

You stopped right in front of him, almost touching his body with yours, and let your eyes slide up his body, trying not to get distracted by the lines and shapes of ink covering his skin, almost seeming alive with the movement of his muscles, before you met his eyes. His deep green eyes looked down at you with curiosity, a yearning to see what you had in mind, but there was also a sad thoughtfulness covering those deep orbs as if he couldn’t believe that you were real, that you were that person that cared about him, that smiled at him in joy when he came home safe and sound after a mission…

V cupped your face in his hands, the tips of his fingers diving into your hair, his thumbs stroking your cheeks before his lips pressed against yours.

His lips moved slowly against your own, full of tenderness and affection and yet, there was a desperation behind his kiss, as if there was too much he wanted to convey, too much he wanted to feel, too much he _needed_ to feel.

You exhaled deeply through your nose, a familiar warmth spreading through your body as his full and soft lips moved against your own in such an unhurried and loving way that you just stopped thinking and enjoyed the moment. Your eyes fell closed, your arms wrapped around his upper body, feeling the warm skin underneath your fingertips, and you pressed yourself closer to him, successfully erasing any space left between you two.

V stared at you when you broke the kiss, his hands still cupping your cheeks, your faces still close enough to each other to softly feel the other’s breath on your skin. His green eyes shone with so much fondness, so much warmth but with a hidden longing for care, for affection that it nearly made you tear up again.

You took a deep breath and grabbed his hands, gently pulling them away from your face. You raised them up to your lips and pressed faint kisses to his knuckles, while he watched you out of those beautiful green eyes and slightly parted lips.

“Let me take care of you tonight.”, you whispered against his fingers, your lips brushing his skin. 

His mouth opened but closed again, not a word left his lips, but after a long pause he nodded slightly. You smiled in response, turning his hand and pressing your lips against his open palm, before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

He followed your lead as you applied a bit of pressure on his shoulders, trying to make him sit down at the edge of the bed. His hands went to your hips when he sat down, and he stared up at you, a longing for you, for your touch, for your love, for the safety of your embrace. You were too afraid that your words could never match up with everything you saw reflected in those deep eyes, not even the beautiful poems he loved so much were capable of catching all of your thoughts and emotions in that very instant.

So you let yourself get pulled into V’s lap, your legs straddling his, let him wrap his arms around your body, while you simply smiled at him, hoping that at least some of what was going on in your heart was conveyed to him through it. Your hands settled on the curve between his neck and shoulders, and your lips descended back onto his. A faint sigh left your lips, swallowed up by his lips moving against your own. You tilted your head to the side, softly stroking the skin of his neck with the back of your fingers. His hands gripped your hips a bit harder as his tongue poked your lips, and when you parted your lips for him to delve into your mouth, gently meeting your own tongue, did he pull you closer on his lap. You gasped, breaking the kiss as your hips met his and you gained some sudden but very pleasant friction. It was amazing how much you reacted to him, how much you could already feel the heat gathering in you core just from a bit of kissing.

For a moment you had to force yourself to remember that this was all only about him.

You pressed your lips to his again, a bit faster than before, and you revelled in the moan he exclaimed into your mouth when you started grinding your lower body against his. There was a passion behind that kiss now. A passion that made him moan, that made a rush of pleasure course through your body and gather in your core, that made his hands dive underneath your shirt, desperate for some skin on skin contact.

You let your shirt get pulled over your head, let his hands slide over your mostly exposed upper body, let him press his head into the crook of your neck, pulling you closer to him. One of your hands stroke through his shiny black hair, the other sliding along the skin of his neck and shoulders.

You sighed when he kissed and licked along the skin of your neck, his hands on your hips encouraging to grind into him again. You let him have his fun for a while, just letting him kiss and lick and nibble on your skin, his hands guiding your movements against his own and you moaned when you felt his erection straining against the fabric of his pants below you.

He looked at you through clouded eyes and you had to bite your lips to not take this into a different direction. But tonight was about him. To show him in a physical way that he was loved, that he was safe, that he had a home to return to after an exhausting mission. You pulled away from his lap, immediately missing the warmth of his skin.

“Lay down, please.”, you whispered and smiled at him. He closed his eyes for a moment, his typical smirk appearing on his lips but he did as he was told.

He licked his lips, a gesture you followed too much with your eyes, a gesture way too hot, you lost your train of thoughts for a moment. You nibbled on your lower lip instead as your hands dropped down, making quick work of removing your pants until you were left only in your underwear. 

You joined him on the bed again, straddling his hips and leaned down to capture his lips with yours again. There was a passion, an urgency behind how your lips moved against each other. Too much heat, too many emotions for having only exchanged so little caresses yet. Your tongues entwined, you tilted your heads to gain better access to the other’s lips, sighs and moans escaped your lips as you both simply stayed like this for a long while. Just kissing, just feeling, just enjoying the proximity to each other, the heat and pressure building up in both of you.

You were both breathless when you finally broke that kiss. V’s face was flushed, his hair a curly mess on the pillow, his lips swollen and parted, his eyes staring at you, screaming for you, pleading for you without saying a single word. You hoped you would never forget that sight.

Your lips descended back onto him, this time latching onto his neck, kissing and sucking the tender skin until V moaned, his hips bucking up barely noticeable, his hands trembling as he reached for your bra and removed it from your body. You nipped at his collarbones softly, dragging your tongue along the thin skin and just relished his moan, which you reciprocated when his hands settled on your breasts, gently kneading them and teasingly poking your nipples with the tip of his finger. You didn’t need to look up into his face to know he had his usual smirk on his lips as he made a groan spill over your lips.

You tried to ignore his teasing hands and instead slid your lips lower down his body. You traced his tattoos with your tongue, admired how they so beautifully turned him into a living canvas, how they seemed to move under his heaving chest and moving muscles; all the while your hands settled on his pants. The sharp intake of his breath was all the indication you needed to know just how much he already needed you, how desperate he was for your tender touch, and tonight you had no intention of teasing him. There was a time and place for teasing, for rougher intimacy, but tonight you just wanted to make him unravel in your arms, for him to just lay back and enjoy and get lost in your loving touches and caresses.

He raised his hips so you could pull his pants off his body and V sighed as he was finally freed from the confinements of his clothes. You straddled him again, softly smiling down at him before you pressed your lips against his again. You sighed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around your body to pull you closer to him. Your lips moved unhurried against each other, savoring every gesture, every little sound that you swallowed from the other.

V moaned freely, breaking the kiss and pushing his head back into the pillow when you blindly reached for his erection and started stroking him. His eyes were closed, his lips parted, strands of his black hair sticking to his forehead. It was a sight to behold and you kept your gaze locked onto his features. You didn’t miss one twitch, one sound that left his lips, one flutter of his lashes against his cheeks until the urge to swallow all the sounds he made with your own mouth became too much.

Your tongues slid along each other, lips gently but so full of passion that you didn’t notice the hand that dived into your panties and pressed against your folds.

You moaned, as much from pleasure as from surprise at the unexpected surge of heat coursing through your body and you had to take a moment to gather yourself again, to not just grind down against his hand to gain that satisfying friction for yourself. His other hand went back to your chest again, caressing the skin and rolling your nipple between his fingers. You moaned again, feeling the pressure building inside of you more prominently than before. You let your head hang low as the pleasure just overcame you for a moment.

He was just so eager to please, just wanting to see you surrender to his affection, just longing to hear you sigh and moan with his name on your lips as you unraveled and got lost in that overwhelming feeling when the pressure became too much...

It was hard not letting V just work you towards that blissful sensation...

Instead you grabbed a soft hold of his hand and pulled it away from your core, despite how hard it was and how much you missed his hand against your folds already. He stared at you surprised and confused, that look on his face was absolutely adorable, but you just smiled, assuring him that he did absolutely nothing wrong. You put his hand onto your cheek, leaning into him as he immediately cupped it and sighed, before you brought his hand down next to his head.

You leaned in close until your noses touched.

“This is about you”, you whispered breathlessly “only you”, you noticed his sharp intake of breath, noticed how his arms went around you to press you flush against him, noticed how he moaned into your ear when his erection slid along your thigh, noticed how he shuddered beneath you. God, what he did to you…

You pecked V on the lips once, and wiggled a bit to remove your panties from your body. You breathed heavily, anticipation and thoughts of what was to come setting your body on fire and you had to bite your lower lip to keep from moaning. 

And when you finally lowered yourself and let him slip into you he did not even moan. His lips parted, a gasp spilled over his lips, his fingers grabbing the sheets, his inked body arching that in the end you had no idea if you moaned because of him filling you, of him finally being inside you again, or if his reaction was just too erotic, too beautiful and simply too much to handle for you.

You gently started to move against him, just rocking your hips back and forth languidly and you leaned down to him again. You captured his lips with yours, slowly, tenderly, swallowing up all the gasps and moans that threatened to escape his mouth. V’s trembling hands cupped your cheeks as his tongue slid into your mouth. There was a desperation and need in his kiss that made you roll your hips a bit harder against his instantly. V broke the kiss, kept his hands on your face as he gasped against your lips with closed eyes and flattering eyelashes. 

V just shuddered underneath you, he just savored your soft movements against him, just cherished the feeling of you surrounding him; he did not thrust upwards, did not ask you to fasten your pace, he just enjoyed the feelings and sensation and let you do what you wanted to him.

“You feel wonderful… so good.”, he whispered into your ear, a gasp following his words when he pushed his head back into the pillow, his arms wrapped around your body, your face in the crook of his neck as you continued to roll your hips against his. 

“V...”, you moaned at his words, his voice praising you affected you more than you dared to admit, and pressed your lips against his heated skin when the rush of pleasure and heat and bliss became almost dizzying.

His body shuddered suddenly, his hands reaching blindly for you, as he moaned freely, his back arching with you still pressed against his shaking body. You leaned back, not ceasing your movements one bit, as you watched how his body tensed, how the moans just escaped from his lips, how his body trembled, shuddering with the intensity of this blissful wave-

You moaned as well as you suddenly clenched around him. That overwhelming pleasure caught you so off guard that it just took your breath away and all you could do was open your mouth, a silent cry of his name leaving your lips, as your body tensed and spasmed above him with him still inside of you, still spilling into you.

It was all so intense and beautiful that you could just hold on, just ride these amazing waves of your orgasms together and only very slowly coming down from that oh so powerful high.

You quivered against him when that blissful daze slowly ebbed away and you looked down at him again. You didn’t even expect to reach your end tonight. You knew how much he and everything he did affected you so much, but you just wanted him to feel loved, safe, engulfed by all that you were and could give him…

His eyes were still closed, his lips still slightly parted, his breathing still fast and heavy, and you only slowly realized how V was still holding one of your hands, still squeezing it, still holding onto you as he came down from his climax.

It made you smile. Seeing him like this was so beautiful, how honest and open and vulnerable he was like this, clinging to you this way, revealing everything and hiding nothing; it almost brought tears to your eyes.

You sighed as you let him slip out of you and you lowered your body against his again. You cupped his cheek this time, stroking the flushed skin with your thumb, admiring how his lashes fell against his cheekbones... V’s eyes opened slowly, catching yours with a tired but such fond glance in them that you couldn’t help but smile. 

“Thank you.”, he whispered, pressing a tender kiss to your open palm, “Words cannot carry enough weight to truly tell you what you mean to me” his voice was just a whisper, still breathless, his words just a breeze upon your skin as you laid down next to him, pulling him close so that his head was below your chin, and still they made your breath get caught in your throat. 

You smiled, took a deep breath and wrapped your arms around his shoulders a bit tighter, burying your face into his hair.

“I love you.”, you whispered and as big of a cliché as these words were in such a situation you had a feeling as if those were the only words worthy of being spoken right now. 

“As do I, _my happy blossom_.”


End file.
